


Хороший ученик

by gm2933



Category: Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gm2933/pseuds/gm2933
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>послушник Педро всегда был уверен в том, что его истинное призвание не в том, чтобы простаивать день и ночь у ворот монастыря.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хороший ученик

Хранитель врат в священный монастырь – звучит очень неплохо. И совсем хорошо, если ты этим самым «хранителем врат» не являешься. 

Когда Педро только сообщили о его «священной миссии», он чувствовал себя польщённым – всё лучше, чем пасти овец или подметать кельи. Но уже через неделю Педро готов был обойти с метлой все помещения монастыря, лишь бы избавиться от возложенной на него работы. 

Порученное ему дело оказалось смертельно скучным. Другие послушники, выполняющие при монастыре самую разнообразную работу, имели хотя бы возможность общаться друг с другом, и им не нужно было торчать целыми днями на солнцепёке у проклятой двери. 

Возможно, в тот самый день, когда Педро впервые проклял и дверь, и монастырь, и магов, поручивших ему стоять здесь, тот страшный, безжизненный остров уже маячил на горизонте. Его уродливые очертания выступали из плотной пелены тумана, и чёрные тени тянулись к душе Педро, застилая собой солнце. 

Но сам Педро об этом пока что не догадывался, и, как бы там ни было, продолжал исправно выполнять свою работу: день и ночь он дежурил у ворот, рассказывал всем жаждущим познать суть магии, как им попасть в монастырь и где найти священные алтари Инноса, у которых можно помолиться. 

Педро молился не менее усердно, прося Инноса даровать ему силу и волю, чтобы исправно выполнять свои обязанности, просил о смирении, чтобы с должным почтением относиться к решениям магов. Пока что сложившаяся ситуация Педро просто немного огорчала, и чем больше молился, тем больше понимал, что Иннос не отвечает на его молитвы – ни смирения, ни силы, ни воли у него так и не прибавилось. 

Кроме всего прочего, у Педро было много вопросов, на которые он так и не нашёл ответов. И вопросы эти касались далеко не магических знаний – куда там, его за всё время прибывания в монастыре даже к книгам не пустили! – а обычных бытовых вещей. Как-то раз Педро спросил у мастера Парлана, почему послушники должны мести кельи, двор и пасти овец вместо того, чтобы познавать магию. В конце концов, именно за этим они и пришли в этот монастырь. Некоторым пришлось в буквальном смысле продать последнюю рубашку, чтобы сюда попасть. А в итоге они делали то же, что могли бы с успехом делать и за пределами монастыря. 

Мастер Парлан посмотрел на Педро с искренним недоумением, кажется, поражённый тем, что кто-то посмел сомневаться в решениях магов, и задал встречный вопрос: 

\- По-твоему, эта работа ничему не учит послушников? 

\- Но я не понимаю, мастер, чему она может нас научить. Вот Ополос и до этого у отца на ферме овец пас. Здесь он делает тоже самое. Я всё равно не вижу смысла, мастер. 

Парлан снисходительно покачал головой. 

\- Прежде, чем приступить к изучению магии, нужно научиться смирению. Смирение – это главная добродетель любого служителя Инноса. Маг огня не должен возноситься над другими, и всем вам предстоит пройти сложный путь для того, чтобы это понять. 

\- Но... - хотел было возразить Педро. 

\- У тебя достаточно работы, не так ли? Тебе лучше бы приняться за её выполнение. Чем лучше и быстрее ты её выполнишь, тем быстрее постигнешь суть моих слов, - заметил Парлан, и Педро впервые проявил смирение – не стал ничего говорить, хотя возражений у него всё ещё было предостаточно. 

За всё то время, сколько он пробыл в монастыре, он видел множество опровержений словам мастера Парлана. Маги огня возносились – и ещё как! Некоторые из них смотрели на послушников – не говоря уже о простых людях, живших за пределами монастыря – свысока. Все и каждый из них считал себя избранным. Конечно, не без основателя – ведь не будь на то воли Инноса, никто бы из них не смог стать магом, но их служение людям существовало только на словах. 

Педро не раз видел, что всё получается как раз наоборот – обычные люди вынуждены были прислуживать им. Свою же помощь они часто преподносили как величайшую милость. 

И кормили послушников тоже не очень-то сытно. Баранья колбаса – это, конечно, не чёрствый хлеб с водой, но мастер Горакс всегда слыл своей скупостью, потому Педро, как и другим послушником, приходилось жить впроголодь, растягивая свой скудный паёк на целый день. Здесь у Педро были определённые преимущества – он знал, где можно найти немало огненной крапивы, весьма ценного ингредиента для магических манипуляций, и указывал на это место всем желающим в обмен на всю ту же колбасу или любой другой провиант. 

Тайком от магов, конечно. Хотя те, в отличие от послушников, питались не в пример лучше. Кое-кто даже подшучивал по этому поводу – о том, что великим магистрам скоро придётся делать кресла побольше. Всё это, разумеется, шёпотом и за запертыми дверями скудно обставленной кельи. 

Может быть, во всём происходящем и была какая-то логика, но Педро это всё равно приводило в недоумение. Потом он, конечно, просто стал закрывать глаза на расхождение слов мастера Парлана с реальностью. Как со временем перестал обращать внимание на зной или дождь во время своего бессменного дежурства. 

Педро надеялся, что это значило только одно – молитвы его были услышаны, и Иннос даровал ему смирение и силу. 

Он всё ещё не понимал, что жуткий, изломанный хребет мифического острова стал к нему ещё ближе. Ничего не подозревая, он продолжал нести свой пост у врат в священный монастырь, веруя в то, что рано или поздно все его сомнения развеются сами собой. 

Потом случилось ещё кое-что, что вызвало негодование у Педро. Может быть, потому что это произошло с послушником Дурианом, с которым они некогда неплохо общались. Дуриан, как и другие, стремился к знаниям и едва ли не больше всех роптал из-за того, что их не пускают в Библиотеку. 

И вскоре Педро узнал, что поздно вечером Дуриан прокрался в келью, где ночевал мастер Хиглас и взял книгу из его сундука. Разумеется, пропажу обнаружили, но Дуриан солгал, что ничего не знает. Но ему же хватило глупости в открытую читать эту книгу, сидя на своей скрипучей койке. Именно за этим занятием его и застал мастер Хиглас. 

В результате разразился страшный скандал – мастер Хиглас был в гневе, как и другие маги. Высший Совет в самое ближайшее время должен был вынести решение относительно дальнейшего пребывания Дуриана в монастыре. И все понимали, что будет оно далеко не в пользу провинившегося послушника.

Педро осознавал, что Дуриан поступил не совсем правильно, но был уверен, что у многих – у того же Ополоса, например, и у него самого иной раз возникали мысли подобного рода. Да и куда от этого деться тем, кто страстно жаждет знания, но, находясь от него на расстоянии вытянутой руки, натыкается только на «ты ещё не готов». 

Рано или поздно нечто подобное бы случилось, пусть не с Дурианом, но с кем-то другим. Но, кажется, маги так и не сделали надлежащих выводов, и защищали Библиотеку монастыря с ещё большим тщанием. 

И через пару дней тот человек впервые пришёл к Педро. Человек, которого не было видно в темноте, опустившейся на Хоринис. Педро думал, что задремал на посту, потому не особенно испугался, хотя даже на расстоянии чувствовал исходящую от него силу. 

Жуткую, леденящую кровь силу. Такую злую и тёмную, что от неё, кажется, даже потускнели зажёгшиеся над островом звёзды. 

\- Я вижу сомнения в твоём сердце, послушник, - раздался голос. Он был настолько глухим, что, казалось, исходит из недр горы. – Твои сомнения привели меня сюда. 

\- Кто здесь? – спросил Педро, будучи всё ещё уверенным в том, что просто задремал и этот жуткий призрак – плод его воображения. – Назовись! 

\- Имя – это пустой звук, все мы просто инструменты в руках богов. Так что давай пропустим эту часть, послушник, - ответил всё тот же голос. В темноте Педро увидел, что чёрная тень приближается к нему, услышал шорох одежды, и вскоре понял, что на него смотрят два сверкающих красным глаза. – Ты боишься, верно? Не нужно бояться. Я не причиню тебе вреда. Я лишь пришёл сказать тебе... 

\- Уйди, демон! – неожиданно воскликнул Педро, скидывая с себя оцепенение. – Уходи прочь! Это священное место служения Инносу, ты не можешь находиться здесь. 

\- Это верно, - согласился незнакомец. – Это место священно для тех, кто поклоняется огненному богу. И я действительно не могу ступить за дверь, находящуюся за твоей спиной, потому что крепка вера тех, кто живёт за этими стенами. Но здесь никого нет, и ты – совсем один, и я вижу, что вера твоя ослабла. Это и не удивительно – в конце концов, эти напыщенные индюки, которые называют себя поклонниками огненного бога, оставили тебя совершенно одного, и ты пробыл здесь достаточно долго, чтобы осознать, насколько лицемерны все те, кто называет себя праведниками. Верно? 

Педро хотел было возразить, но понял, что говоривший с ним дух – или кем было это сознание? – прав. В следующий момент, однако, он опомнился: 

\- Белиар искушает меня, - пробормотал он. – Иннос, даруй мне силу противостоять злу, и пусть огонь твой не погаснет в твоём сердце, и пусть зло не коснётся моего разума. Иннос... 

\- Хватит! – неожиданно рявкнул прежде спокойный голос. – Хватит, никаких имён, послушник! Хранитель врат в священный монастырь, опомнись, ты не спишь, я существую на самом деле, как и тот, по чьей воле я пришёл! 

\- Я знаю, по чьей воле ты пришёл, потому – уходи! Уходи прочь! – Педро собрал в кулак остатки храбрости и вцепился в свой боевой посох. – Уходи! 

\- Я уйду, послушник, но подумай как следует. Нравится ли тебе то, что творят эти лицемеры, называющие себя служителями бога света? 

Сказав это, незнакомец растворился в темноте, словно его и не было, а Педро, шумно дыша, сделал несколько шагов к стене, которой был обнесён монастырь. Только почувствовав спиной холодный камень, Педро понял, что с него градом льётся пот. 

До самого рассвета он так и простоял, прижавшись к стене и испуганно пялясь в темноту, боясь даже моргнуть. 

Но уже через два дня Педро сумел убедить себя в том, что тот странный ночной разговор действительно был всего лишь сном, который был навеян его сомнениями. Ещё три дня он упорно молился Инносу, прося даровать ему силу справиться с ними. Педро даже показалось, что это помогло. 

Дуриан всё ещё ожидал решения Высшего Совета, который, тем временем, огласил имена троих, избранных для того, чтобы пройти испытание огнём. И среди этих троих был послушник, которого Педро терпеть не мог. И не он один. Однако высказывать своё негодование вслух никто не решался, потому что этот самый послушник был племянником губернатора. 

Агон, по мнению Педро, был самовлюблённым заносчивым выскочкой, который на деле ничего особенного из себя не представлял. Но рассуждал он так, словно уже стал магом огня. Это и не удивительно: что бы там до этого не говорил о смирении и равенстве мастер Парлан, слово Агона имело куда больший вес, чем слово любого другого послушника, и преимуществ у него было тоже не в пример больше. Чёртов зазнайка не раз хвастался, что ему дозволено посещать Библиотеку. 

Ещё бы – племянник губернатора! 

Агон занимался садом при монастыре, и делал это из рук вон плохо, сваливая всю работу на Бабо. Бабо был пусть не самым умным, но хорошим парнем, и Педро всегда было искренне жаль, что ему приходится иметь дело с придурком вроде Агона. Если что-то пойдёт не так, то во всём, разумеется, обвинят Бабо, сына кузнеца, а не Агона, племянника губернатора.

Через две ночи человек в чёрном – если это был человек – пришёл снова. Как и в прошлый раз, он появился словно из неоткуда, сотканный из кромешного мрака. Поэтому первое, что увидел Педро, были мерцающие угли его глаз. 

Педро был так разгневан происходящим, что даже не подумал о молитве Инносу, который оградил бы его от влияния злых чар. Он даже заговорил первым. 

\- Ты пришёл снова, демон? 

\- Ты сгущаешь краски, - ответил знакомый голос. Кажется, в этот раз в нём послышалось подобие веселья. – Я не демон. Я человек. Во всяком случае, был когда-то. Но это не то, о чём я хотел с тобой поговорить, послушник. 

\- Я не буду с тобой разговаривать, ибо Иннос со мной. 

\- Прекрати, - зло выдохнул незнакомец, - твоего бога здесь нет. Думаешь, он отвечает на ваши молитвы? Думаешь, он справедлив? И, тем не менее, я вижу гнев в твоей душе. Твои маги так же лицемерны и лживы, как и их огненный бог. 

\- На всё воля Инноса, - пробормотал Педро, хотя не очень-то верил в тот момент в собственные слова. – Тебе ли судить об этом? 

\- Верно, не мне. Но любому идиоту очевидно, что племянника губернатора они предпочтут сыну простолюдина, будь он хоть трижды одарён. А всё потому что магов огня волнуют деньги, статус и почести. Они такие же люди, как и все остальные, только мнят себя лучше других, потому что умеют читать заклинания и молитвы своему лицемерному богу. 

Вначале Педро разгневался – некому не дозволено хулить имя Инноса, но не нашёл ни одного внятного аргумента, чтобы возразить. 

\- Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, - вкрадчиво продолжил незнакомец. – Прекрасно знаю. Огненному богу поклонятся всего лишь несовершенные люди. Но разве не твой бог позволил этим людям учить остальных? Разве не эти самые люди считают себя безгрешными? Ты – бедная заблудшая в темноте душа, и ты ещё не понимаешь, что эти лжецы скрывают от тебя правду. 

\- Какую правду? – сипло спросил Педро, обретя, наконец, дар речи. – Что ты несёшь? 

\- Какую правду? Правда всегда одна, послушник. С ней я пришёл, чтобы открыть тебе глаза, но ты, как я вижу, ещё не готов. 

\- Ты пришёл, чтобы смущать мой разум, демон, - не очень уверено возразил Педро, стараясь скрыть свою заинтересованность. Незнакомец, кажется, это почувствовал. 

\- Думай что пожелаешь, если тебе так проще, но, уверяю, когда я расскажу тебе о твоём истинном предназначении, ты быстро изменишь своё мнение. 

Педро хотел было спросить что-то ещё, но вопрос его так и повис в воздухе – чёрная тень исчезла во мраке, откуда и явилась. Педро почувствовал такую слабость во всём теле и предательскую дрожь в коленях, что в этот раз даже не смог дойти до стены – опустился на землю там же, где и стоял. 

При свете дня Педро сразу же начинал думать о том, чтобы обратиться за помощью к магам огня. Но быстро от этой мысли отказывался, представляя, как те могут отреагировать на сообщение о том, что один из послушников беседовал с приспешником Белиара. Да ещё и не один раз. Дуриан всего лишь взял без спроса книгу, и его уже собирались отправить прочь, что же тогда говорить о самом Педро? 

\- Нет-нет, ни в коем случае, - говорил Педро сам себе, нервно потирая лысину на голове. - Нет-нет. 

Конечно, недавно мастер Парлан спрашивал, почему он так бледен, но Педро, кажется, сумел убедить его в том, что всё в полном порядке. 

Темнота принесла с собой спасение от дневного зноя, прохладный ветер и звуки знакомого глухого голоса. Хотя Педро и был готов к этому визиту, но всё равно вздрогнул. 

\- Ты говорил с ним! Ты видел его! – неожиданно зло заявил незнакомец. 

\- Что? С кем? – Педро растерялся и сделал шаг назад, судорожно сжимая боевой посох, своб единственную возможную защиту. Он понятия не имел, о комэтот жуткий человек говорил. Может быть, его так разгневало то, что Педро разговаривал с мастером Парланом? – Я никому про тебя не рассказывал! 

\- Я не о том, послушник. Тот человек был здесь, он ищет Глаз, как и мы. Человек, который смеет бросать вызов нашему господину. Жалкий червь.

Педро всё ещё не понимал, о чём говорит незнакомец. Конечно, про Глаз Инноса, хранящийся в монастыре, он знал, но кто мог искать его? Паладин Сержио? Но зачем ему искать Глаз, если он и так знает о его точном местонахождении? 

\- Я всё ещё... - начал было Педро, но человек не дал ему договорить. Он явно был раздражён. 

\- Хватит мямлить, послушник. Главное, что ты должен понимать – нам нужно действовать как можно скорее. Нужно предотвратить непоправимое. С самого начала я пришёл к тебе, чтобы сказать – ты, именно ты, был избран для того, чтобы носить Глаз. Ты, как никто другой, понимаешь, что из себя представляют все эти лицемеры. Им нельзя доверять хранение священного артефакта. Если они отдадут его тому человеку, случится беда. 

Педро не был дураком, потому с сомнением посмотрел в темноту. Тело сковала знакомая слабость, его слегка пошатывало.

\- А ты не очень-то похож на посланника света, которого должна беспокоить судьба Глаза Инноса и нашего мира. 

\- А твои маги сильно уж похожи на тех, кто служит свету? Или эти трусоватые паладины похожи на поборников добра? Как по-твоему, послушник? 

\- По-моему, всё это... - пробормотал Педро, делая ещё один шаг назад. Голова у него была как в тумане, он плохо соображал, что вообще происходит. Как обычно, казалось, что всё это – просто дурной сон. 

\- То есть, я ошибся в тебе? – вкрадчиво спросил незнакомец. Его голос проникал в сознание Педро, опутывал его, и сопротивляться этому было решительно невозможно. – Ты такой же лицемерный ублюдок, как и все они? 

\- Нет, нет, - заверил Педро. Ему хотелось, чтобы всё закончилось, хотелось, чтобы ноги перестали противно подрагивать. – Я готов защитить Глаз Инноса, готов сделать всё, чтобы быть полезным, я... я...

\- Хватит, хватит, - прервал его человек. Педро сразу же почувствовал облегчение, словно невидимая рука, сжимавшая его глотку и мешавшая дышать, неожиданно ослабила хватку. Он шумно выдохнул. – Я вижу твою... решительность, - несколько насмешливо продолжил человек. – Не волнуйся, послушник, я, вероятно, слишком давил на тебя, - голос стал вкрадчивым, - но ты должен понимать важность возложенной на тебя миссии. И она вовсе не в том, чтобы ты провёл всю жизнь возле этой двери. Ты избран для чего-то более важного. Помнишь? Я рассказывал об этом прежде. 

Педро закивал. Он и сам всегда был уверен в том, что привратник – не его призвание, и всегда ждал удобного момента, чтобы проявить себя. Однако сомнения у него всё ещё были – как только в голове прояснялось, он не мог не понимать: служитель света не станет скрывать своё лицо под покровом ночи. 

Человек, казалось, прочитал его мысли и заверил: 

\- Я знаю, что тебя обуревают сомнения, послушник. И понимаю, почему. Завтра днём я приду к тебе, чтобы ты смог увидеть меня при солнечном свете. Посланником твоего огненного бога я не являюсь, но и света мне опасаться нечего. 

Педро почувствовал, как чьи-то ледяные пальцы берут его за руку и вздрогнул всем телом. Ощущение было не из приятных. 

\- Твои маги рассказывали тебе, что такое амулеты, послушник? – спросил глухой голос. Он вложил в руку Педро какой-то камень.

\- Все знают, что такое амулеты. Это как молитва, которую ты всегда носишь с собой. В зависимости от того, что тебе нужно... - заучено начал отвечать Педро, но договорить ему не дали. 

\- Верно. Ты хороший ученик. Это говорит о том, что я не ошибся. Возьми этот амулет и спрячь под одеждой. Камень будет холодным, но когда рядом окажусь я, он потеплеет. И ты поймёшь, что облик мой не такой пугающий, как тебе представлялось. До этого ты видел только то, что ожидал увидеть, а теперь посмотри, как всё обстоит на самом деле. И не забудь – этот амулет ты ни за что не должен снимать. 

С этими словами незнакомец привычно растворился в темноте, но в этот раз Педро не ощутил ни слабости, ни дрожи: амулет, который он всё ещё держал в руках, словно придавал ему сил, хотя от него и исходил леденящий холод. Педро поспешно надел его на себя и спрятал под одеждой, как и было велено. 

При свете дня всё было более реальным, и сном больше не казалось. Чёрный, словно уголь, камень всё так же холодил кожу, доказывая, что всё увиденное произошло по-настоящему. Сомнения Педро обрели новую силу – он понимал, что вёл себя как последний болван, согласившись помочь приспешнику Белиара. 

Да, в чём он точно не сомневался, так это в том, что к нему приходил именно посланник бога тьмы. Но при этом желания стащить с себя полученный амулет не возникало – Педро попытался, но его сразу же сковало такое чувство тревоги и страха, что он тут же надел его обратно. Теперь не могло быть и речи о том, чтобы рассказать магам огня о происходящем. 

Во второй половине дня, когда солнце стало клониться к закату, камень на груди Педро неожиданно потеплел. Педро начал озираться по сторонам, ожидая увидеть знакомую фигуру в чёрном балахоне, но по мосту шёл самый обычный, ничем не примечательный человек. 

Педро даже слегка подался вперёд, пристально вглядываясь в очередного незнакомца, надеясь увидеть в его облике нечто демоническое. Но ничего такого не заметил. 

Когда человек оказался на расстоянии вытянутой руки и криво улыбнулся, Педро поймал себя на том, что глупо улыбается в ответ. Не может не улыбаться. Он снова вгляделся в лицо – простоватое, морщинистое, загорелое под солнцем, от человека пахло рыбьим жиром и дёгтем, словно он только что прибыл из порта – и поймал взгляд тёмно-карих глаз. Пожалуй, они были единственным, что выдавало в пришедшем не совсем человека: в глубине этих глаз горели знакомые красные угли. 

Посетитель, заметив, что его внимательно разглядывают, наконец, заговорил, и голос его звучал так же, как и под покровом ночи – глухо и жутковато: 

\- Видишь? Солнечный свет не причиняет мне вреда. 

\- Вижу, - согласился Педро. Камень на его груди был горячим, почти обжигающим, но он не обращал на это внимания. Солнечное сплетение его горело огнём, который, словно яд, разливался по венам. 

\- И ты готов исполнить то, о чём мы говорили? 

\- Готов, мой господин, - заверил Педро и тут же прикусил язык. Что он такое говорит? Странное было чувство – он вроде бы осмыслял происходящее и даже понимал некоторую его неправильность, но не мог контролировать ни своё тело, ни даже то, что говорит. 

\- О, мне нравится твой настрой, послушник, - человек похлопал его по плечу. Движение его было скованным, словно двигался он и сам не по своей воле. - Но я – не твой господин. Наш с тобой господин куда более могущественный, чем ты можешь себе представить. Но это ты поймёшь позже, а теперь... 

\- Я должен забрать Глаз Инноса, верно? 

\- Верно. Времени почти не осталось, мы должны поторопиться. Но сейчас можешь даже и не пытаться – никто не подпустит тебя к нему. Так что действовать придётся ночью. 

\- Но даже ночью его охраняют. 

\- Я дам тебе руну, послушник, с ней ты сможешь усыпить бдительность охраняющих Глаз. Вот, возьми, - человек извлёк из кармана грязно-зелёных штанов небольшой свиток и протянул Педро. – Ты, в отличие от меня, сможешь без труда попасть за эти ворота. И без труда отыщешь место, где хранится Глаз. Я сам буду вести тебя при помощи амулета. 

Педро внимательно слушал то, что ему говорили. И чем больше он слушал, тем скорее ему хотелось начать. Хотелось доказать, что он способен на большее, чем просто стоять у этих ворот. 

\- Ты готов, я вижу, - сказал человек, отступая в сторону моста, - но помни – ты должен сделать это ночью, под покровом темноты. Тогда мне будет проще помочь тебе. Как только сделаешь задуманное, направляйся к Кругу Солнца, мы будем ждать тебя. Помни о моих словах. 

Педро хотел сказать что-то ещё, но понял, что голос его куда-то пропал. Он смотрел вслед удаляющемуся неспешной походкой человеку, и на мгновение, на самое короткое мгновение, ему показалось, что он видит фигуру, облачённую в чёрный балахон. Педро пристально вглядывался в спину уходящего, пока тот не скрылся за деревьями. 

Педро оглянулся за спину, глядя на каменную стену, которая теперь не казалось такой уж надёжной. Пути назад у него не было – кто ещё, кроме него, справится с возложенной на него работой? Тот же выскочка Агон уж точно на такое не способен. Будь он хоть трижды племянник губернатора, он не посмеет идти против Высшего Совета. Он же, Педро, никогда не был трусом, и все эти лицемеры вскоре поймут, как глубоко они заблуждались в нём. 

Чёрный остров, который всё это время просто отбрасывал тень на душу Педро, теперь, казалось, заслонил всё небо. Но сам Педро этого по-прежнему не понимал, он пока что даже не догадывался, куда в итоге приведёт его путь, на который он стал. Остров, похожий на древнее чудовище, дрейфующее в глубинах океана, был реальней, чем можно было предположить, потому что часть его Педро уже носил с собой. 

Когда солнце упало на горизонт и на небе показались первые звёзды, Педро почувствовал беспокойство. Он понимал, что нужно было дождаться ночи, когда все маги и послушники разойдутся по своим кельям, но ожидание давалось ему с большим трудом. Его то и дело бросало в пот, хотя камень на его груди был холодным как никогда. 

Едва дождавшись ночи, Педро решительно направился к двери. Скрип, который она издала, показался ему оглушительным, его бросило в жар – казалось, что это звук перебудил весь монастырь, но вокруг было тихо. 

Педро внимательно огляделся по сторонам, сделал несколько шагов по двору, всё ещё ожидая, что кто-то его окликнет, сердце стучало где-то в горле, ноги были ватными. В голове плыл знакомый туман, и Педро чувствовал, что идёт так, словно его ведёт чья-то невидимая рука. Он понимал, что даже если бы захотел остановиться, то не смог бы этого сделать. Но он этого и не хотел. 

Педро немного пришёл в себя, когда осознал, что спускается куда-то вниз по ступеням, и каменные своды отражают его шаги. Он совершенно не помнил, как преодолел двор. Сунув руку за пазуху, он достал руну, которую вручил ему тот человек. В свете факелов он как следует разглядел её, но ничего страшного не обнаружил – самая обычная руна сна. Значит, никого убивать не придётся, хотя сейчас даже убийство не остановило бы Педро, когда до цели оставалось всего ничего. 

В голове его снова всё поплыло, и он вцепился в каменную кладку стены, едва не обламывая короткие ногти и тяжело дыша. Темнота опутывала помещение, сползала вниз по ступеням, словно живое существо. Впервые за долгое время Педро стало по-настоящему страшно, но прежде, чем он успел это осознать, тело его снова обрело собственную волю. 

\- Хватит, хватит, Педро, остановись, - до слуха Педро, словно откуда-то издалека донёсся испуганный голос. – Ты не в себе! 

\- Заткнись, чёртов дурак, - не своим голосом прошипел Педро, вцепившись в горло одного из послушников, который находился у двери в святилище, где хранился Глаз Инноса. – Заткнись, или я сверну тебе шею! 

В ответ раздался хрип. Руна сна, которую Педро вручил тот человек, ушла на первого послушника, который выскочил из-за угла. Со вторым пришлось справляться собственными силами.

\- Помогите! – просипел парень, вцепившись в запястье Педро, в руках которого обнаружилась невероятная сила. 

Когда послушник затих, Педро отшвырнул его прочь, не особенно беспокоясь о его судьбе и смог, наконец, добраться до желанной двери. Та слетела после одного удара.

Это безусловно был Глаз Инноса. Педро никогда прежде не видел его, но сомнений в том, что это именно он, не было. Камень, висевший на груди Педро, стал настолько холодным, что тело сковало болью, даже пальцы двигались с трудом. Педро замер, разглядывая Глаз Инноса, грани которого переливались красным в свете факелов. Этот священный артефакт удивительным образом напоминал обращённую в кристалл кровь. И от него исходила невиданная сила. 

\- Не медли, идиот, не медли, - сказал он сам себе, торопливо хватая Глаз Инноса. Тот обжог ладонь, оставив на ней красный след, но Педро не обратил на это никакого внимания. Вцепившись в свою добычу, он ринулся вверх, и ему чудилось, что он даже не касается ногами ступеней. Он летел, охваченный одновременно страхом и небывалым восторгом. Педро казалось, что он рыдает и смеётся одновременно. 

\- Педро, это Педро! Остановись, Педро! – во дворе поднялась сумятица – видимо, вопли послушников всё-таки были кем-то услышаны. Кто-то кричал вслед, но Педро не слышал. – Держи его, держи! 

Педро бежал так быстро, как никогда в жизни, он ничего не видел, думая только о маячившей впереди двери. Кто-то преградил ему путь, но Педро, не глядя, отпихнул человека прочь. Короткого вскрика он не услышал и уже даже не удивлялся своей неожиданной силе. За мгновение до того, как Педро выскочил в дверь, над его головой пролетел огненный шар и с шипением рассыпался о каменную стену. 

Это значило, что подоспел один из магов, и за жизнь Педро он явно не переживал. 

\- Катитесь к Белиару! - крикнул Педро что было силы, даже не потрудившись обернуться. Он всё сделал правильно. Всё было правильно. 

У ног его рассыпалось ледяными осколками какое-то замораживающее заклинание. 

Педро решительно забрался на каменную ограду моста, и время словно растянулось до бесконечности. Чужих криков он не слышал – только стук собственного сердца и горячую пульсацию Глаза Инноса в собственной руке. 

«Сейчас», - Педро крепко зажмурился и прыгнул прямо в бурлящий под ним речной поток, и река приняла его с радостью, тёмные воды обняли его, словно родного сына. Педро даже подумал, что он умер, но даже под водой он чувствовал, как пульсирует Глаз Инноса, и впервые ощутил боль в обожжённой руке. 

\- Круг Солнца, идиот, давай, шевелись, - произнёс голос в его голове. Он уже был ни вкрадчивым, ни спокойным, ни даже похожим на голос самого Педро. Этот голос приказывал – и Педро не мог ему не подчиниться. 

Всё, что беспокоило теперь уже бывшего послушника, так это то, что он справился с возложенной на него работой. Он был уверен, что его поступок впечатлит даже Высший Совет. Как бы ему хотелось посмотреть на лицо магистра Пирокара! Педро расхохотался бы, если бы под водой была такая возможность. 

Осталось всего ничего – доставить Глаз Инноса, куда было велено, а уж с этим он справится и подавно. Он был хорошим учеником.


End file.
